This invention relates to image projectors that employ liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) displays, and particularly, the assembly of optical components used in such image projectors.
LCOS image projectors based on LCOS displays, herein “LCOS projectors,” have enabled consumer electronics products such as hand-held projectors and near-eye displays. The LCOS displays in LCOS projectors reflect light through a beamsplitter and a compound lens. Herein, the assembly containing of the LCOS display, beam splitter, and compound lens will be referred to as the projection assembly.
Precise alignment of the projection assembly components is required for LCOS image projectors to meet performance specifications. In prior-art LCOS image projectors, the projection assembly is assembled manually. Attempts to achieve the precise alignment tolerances with the manual assembly process results in a long assembly time and low yields.